mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Moses Forth
is a minor character featured in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition, and Red Dead Redemption part I American West and part IV Undead Nightmare. Info Moses, or should I say Moose is an old friend of Seth Brains, and both are known grave robbers. However, Moses was captured by the police because it is believed he is solely responsible for the grave robberies throughout Texas. Own told Bio My name… is Moses Forth. I'm a good wise leader, grave digger and a "cowboy" and I've got a hot new book out called the Old Black Town. It's about how I led the Texas people out of Silver Town and took them all the way to the land of haunted and graves aka Black Town. It wasn't easy convincing the Silver Town mayor to "stahp with that unpaid labour and let my little people go" – it took a few gun shoots. Saloon, store, gunsmith. That kind of thing. We also made a short side-journey where we wandered the wilderness and I received Christ's bible by a gypsy, I shared it with my men. Yeah, my good friend God made a habit of appearing to me as a burning hot-s looking lady named Marion. Interaction Revolver Moses is the last boss along with two other showdown fighters, "Stinky Miner" Digby and Dan Pister in the mission "Da Hunt Fo' Zeth Rains". American West Mooses is first encountered in police custody during the mission "Grave Robbin' And Otta Fine Hobbies". Prior to his arrest, he and Seth had carried two halves of a map that was supposed to lead to the hidden treasure. With the help of John Marston, Seth frees Moses and threatens to cut his throat with a knife unless he reveals the location of his half map. Undead Nightmare In Undead Nightmare, Moses is a zombie and can be seen at The Old Bacchus Cabin 'playing cards' with Seth at the beginning of the mission "Get Back in Zee Hole, Pardner" and at the end of this mission, dancing with a female undead that Seth had given the name "Francine". Mission Appearances *"The Hunt For Seth Brains" *"Grave Robbin' And Other Fine Hobbies" *"Get back in The Hole, Partner" Quotes In Rap Battle Verse 1 When I was hanged up on a mountain, God revealed the truth of a Earth. But he never mentioned a fat-s Papa Smurf! It takes nine reindeers to make you look like a bad-s. You took the Christ out of Christmas and just added more s. You need to stop breakin' into houses and creepin', stinky and peepin' I think she was 1922 years old. Some of a naughty kids while they sleepin' and keep your hands off my pockets. And don't you Ho Ho me! I'll put it like placing hands just like I did to Francine. You ain't a saint, you're a slave, like a pharaoh in the snow. Stop with the unpaid labour and let my little people go! Verse 2 So much drama in the Israel PC. It's kinda hard talkin' directly to the Chico single Team! Hand me my book, I got a new common look for y'all. You shall not let your children sit on a man's lap meowing at the mall. I'll beat you ten times before your beard can rise, you dummy! Now walk of into my land with milk and honies. Journal Entry Rj Peart tried to hang a grave robber named Moses a while back after Moses was caught killing someone in Black Town graveyard. The next morning Peart assumed someone had swiped the body... until a creepy man wearing Moses's clothes and a hat on his head came to town. The robber stole the money, headed in the direction of Black Town, figuring no sheriff would dare to follow. After the massacre that haunting that was reported there is. Trivia *His father, Herbert Forth, has been laid to rest in the Black Town Cemetery. His tombstone reads: "This is one grave he (Moses) cannot rob." *Moses appears in the beginning of the Undead Nightmare debut trailer where he is seen digging some bodies in graves, before being eaten by a undead. *His rapping background was the Black Town cemetery, and his opponent was the famous Santa Claus. Gallery Moses_a_fucking_traitor.jpg|Moses Forth! Moses_lying.jpg|"Mooses" is lying on the ground. Moses.jpg|Moses. Moses_Forth.jpg|Moose Fort literally. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:RDR Category:Scary! Category:Traitors Category:Jewish Category:Are in ERB Category:Grave robbers Category:Antagonists